


Your scent fills my senses

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Nico goes into rut and needs to find an Omega or Beta to spend his time with to ease the discomfort.Carlos, his usual go-to Beta, unexpectedly declines, but even more unexpected is the driver who does offer his help.





	Your scent fills my senses

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear: rut is the Alpha's equivalent of an Omega's heat ;)  
> Enjoy!

Nico groaned as he woke up, rolling onto his stomach and growling as his hard cock rutted against the bed. He cursed softly, bringing his hand down into his boxers. He felt foolish for having forgotten his rut was coming up, had forgotten to take the pills to ease his rut into a simply horny feeling, instead of this full on Mating urge.

His alarm rang a second time and Nico brought a shaky hand up to his face. He had to go to the track today to go testing, although he really doubted he could when he was already so deep into his rut.

He somehow succeeded at dragging himself out of bed and into the shower, cumming with a growl under the warm water. The release helped him clear his head enough to get to the track, but when he had just arrived, he could already feel his cock hardening again, pressing up against the confinements of his jeans. 

“Hola Nico.” Carlos greeted, popping up next to the Alpha. Nico growled instinctively, only barely stopping himself from touching the young Beta, almost aching to touch him. Carlos stumbled away a little, eying him wearily.

“Hulk..?” he whispered, reaching out to touch Nico’s shoulder. Nico groaned, arm wrapping around Carlos’s waist to pull him into his chest, nose pressing in the crook of Carlos’s neck. Carlos had helped him through ruts before, just as Hulk had helped Carlos through his Heats too. Carlos let him for a moment, before pushing his head away from his throat

“No, Nico.” he said softly, clearly understanding what was going on. Nico let out a sound closer to a whine now, his hard cock pressing against Carlos’s hip. Carlos sighed and stepped away.

“I can’t.” Carlos said. As if on cue, Lando came jogging over, the young Omega wearily looking at them.

“It’s okay.” Carlos whispered to the younger man, an almost tender smile playing on his lips. Lando hesitantly stepped closer, hand brushing against Carlos’s wrist. Nico’s face softened slightly as he understood what was going on.

“You’re Mates.” he said lowly. Carlos and Lando both blushed a deep red, the latter quickly pulling his hand of Carlos’s wrist. Nico snorted.

“I guess you hadn’t talked about it yet?” he said. Both youngsters shook their heads. Nico rolled his eyes and pulled them both into his arms, kissing the tops of their heads. His Rut was momentarily forgotten as the youngsters cuddled into him.

“Silly pups.” he sighed. “But I got to go now, I need…” he awkwardly cleared his throat. Carlos nodded in understanding, stepping back and pulling Lando into his side.

“We’ll see you later.” Carlos said. Nico gave him a smile.

“Thanks, and you two please talk.” he sighed. Lando blushed and bit his lip.

“We will. Good luck.”

~~

“Hello teammate.” Dan greeted cheerily, hand coming down on Nico’s shoulder. Nico looked up with glassy eyes, a soft sound leaving his lips. He had hidden himself in his driver room, one hand down his pants as he tried to ease the discomfort away, and yet they even found him here.

“Oh sorry, didn’t realise…” Dan muttered stepping back. Max was behind him, leaning against the doorway, and Nico’s eyes instantly fixated on the Omega. He stood up, swaying on his legs and stepped towards the young Dutchman. Daniel was instantly between them, snarling as he shoved Nico’s chest.

“Back off.” he hissed. Max curled into himself behind Daniel, whimpering in fright. Nico let out a pained noise and sat back onto the sofa again, clenching his fists.

“S-sorry.” he gasped from between clenched teeth.

“Do you have a Mate around here, or someone who can help?” Max asked softly. Nico breathed in deeply through his nose to catch some of Max’s sweet scent.

“No.” he answered hoarsely. Daniel still wearily held Max close to his side but then sighed.

“We’ll ask around, okay? See if there is anyone without Mate who could help you.” Daniel said eventually, reaching out to soothingly run his fingers through Nico’s sweaty hair. Nico growled softly, desperately leaning into the touch.

“Thank you.”

~~

Nico growled and rutted up against the mattress. The friction felt good against his throbbing cock, but not nearly as good as having an Omega or Beta wrapped around him. He let out a low sound in warning as the door to his hotel room opened, knowing he might not be able to suppress his instincts in this state

“Nico.” a tense voice called out. Nico looked up, growling as he saw Kevin leaning back against the closed door.

“What are you doing here?” Nico choked out, not bothering to cover himself as he rolled onto his back. The soft noise Kevin let out when he saw the Alpha’s hard cock made Nico smirk.

“What are you doing here?” Nico asked again, wrapping his fingers around his cock to get some relief. Kevin swallowed thickly.

“I’m here to help.” he whispered. pulling his shirt off with a shift movement. Nico bit his lip as the Dan shrugged off the rest of his clothing too, eyes trailing over the pale skin covered with soft lines of dark inkt. 

“Come here.” Kevin whispered, seeming almost weary to get on the bed. Nico got up and walked over just as Kevin lowered his boxers and turned around, bracing two hands against the wall and arching his back. Nico pressed up against him with a low growl, nose pressing in the crook of Kevin’s neck as he let his cock slide over the crack of Kevin’s ass.

“You sure?” Nico muttered, lips brushing over Kevin’s shoulder. The Dane nodded, refusing to look at Nico.

“I opened myself up already, just fuck me. We both need it.” Kevin purred, reaching behind him and guiding Nico’s cock to his hole. Nico tried to keep in, but then thrusted into the Omega in one go. Kevin moaned languidly, shuddering as Nico set a fast pace. The Alpha’s cock was big and stretched him in all the right ways, making him feel full and sated. 

Nico was still growling into his ear, fingers digging into Kevin’s hips almost painfully tightly. He suddenly pulled out and turned Kevin around, making the Omega give a startled whine. Nico kissed him then, holding the Omega lightly. Kevin whimpered and and tried to pull away, but then sighed and kissed back needily. 

Nico lifted him up, the Omega’s legs wrapped around his waist as he thrusted into him again. Kevin moaned into his mouth, one arm around Nico’s shoulders as he wrapped his free hand around his cock. The thrusts slammed Kevin into the wall, rubbing the skin on his back raw

“Oh Alpha… please cum inside me.” Kevin said breathlessly. Nico let out a sharp growl, slamming into him with a particularly hard thrust. Kevin cried out as Nico’s knot breached him, linking them firmly together. He came hard, spilling over his hand and Nico’s chest, feeling the Alpha’s cock pulse inside him as Nico came too

It took while before they had caught their breaths, Kevin tightly clutching on to Nico as the Alpha licked and nuzzled at his throat. Nico carried him to the bed, the two of them falling onto it in a mess of limbs. Kevin let out a pained cry as Nico shifted slightly, the knot pulling on him. Nico shushed him gently, tangling their legs together so they stayed close. He placed a hand on Kevin’s back but the Omega hissed at the touch, his skin scraped from the rough walls.

“I’ve got you, honey, I’m sorry I hurt you.” Nico whispered. Kevin shuddered, tucking his head under Nico’s chin.

“It’s okay, you needed it.” the Omega answered softly. Nico sighed, gently carding his fingers through Kevin’s hair.

“Why did you do this for me? I was pretty sure you hated me.” he muttered into Kevin’s shoulder. Kevin wiggled his hips a little, groaning as Nico’s knot was still too big to pull away. 

“I was just horny.” he muttered eventually. Nico put a finger under Kevin’s chin, tilting his face up so Kevin had to look him in the eye. The Omega instinctively tilted his head to the side, baring his throat, but then stilled.

“I…” he let out a frightened noise. Nico pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I feel it too.” he answered softly. Kevin gave him a shaky smile, before yet again moving his hips, letting out a hum as he figured Nico’s knot had slunk down enough. Nico noticed too and rolled Kevin onto his back, hovering over him. He slowly pulled out, kissing the tip of Kevin’s nose as the Omega instinctively tried to keep him inside. 

“I’ll get a towel to clean you up, okay?” Nico muttered, getting up from the bed. Kevin let out a whine but didn't attempt to pull him back. Instead he rolled onto his stomach, winching as the cool air brushed over his scraped back.

“I’m really sorry.” Nico muttered again as he came back into the room, a damp towel clutched in his hand. Kevin buried his face into his pillow, his gasp slightly muffled as the towel pressed against his back. 

“Stings.” he whispered, jerking away a little. Nico moved the towel down to clean Kevin’s bum, meanwhile pressing soft kisses over Kevin’s back and shoulders to soothe the pain.

“I’ve got you.” Nico whispered, laying down next to the Omega. Kevin rolled onto his side to look at him, a thoughtful look on his face.

He wiggled closer, wrapping his arms around Nico’s chest and cuddling into him. Nico hugged back with a chuckle, contently nuzzling the side of Kevin’s neck.

“Never took you for a clingy Omega.” he whispered. Kevin let out a soft sound.

“I can make an exception for my… m-my Alpha.” he whispered, shuddering slightly. Nico growled appreciatively, dragging his teeth over Kev’s throat.

“I’ll keep you safe, my beautiful Mate.” he answered, only moving away briefly to pull the covers up over them.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Nico growled sharply, his grip around Kevin tightening.

“It’s just us!” Nico heard Lando call out. He relaxed, but did not let go of Kevin as the door opened. Lando jogged in, pulling Carlos after them. The young Brit jumped onto the bed, hugging Nico tightly.

“Thank you thank you thank you.” he rambled. Nico rolled away a little from Kevin to properly hug Lando to his chest, noticing the small Omega now definitely smelled like Carlos too.

Kevin meanwhile sat up, making sure the covers were firmly wrapped around his waist before he fussed over Carlos a little, muttering something that made Carlos smile. The Beta cuddled into Kevin, sighing as Kevin carded his fingers through his hair.

“Hello pups.” Kevin muttered, reaching over to pat Lando’s head too. Nico grinned at him, curling closer to kiss him.

“A Mate and a little Pack of silly pups, must be my lucky day.” he mumbled. Kevin cooed and cuddled close, letting Carlos and Lando cuddle in between them. Lando was already practically asleep, holding Carlos tightly whole making sure he was also still touching Kevin and Nico. Kevin gave Nico a tender, yet slightly hesitant smile, taking Nico’s hand and placing it in the crook of his neck.

“I trust you.” he whispered. Nico smiled.

“I won’t let you down.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [sleepless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538398) by [gunseldown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunseldown/pseuds/gunseldown)




End file.
